The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Circuits such as successive approximation (SAR) analog to digital converters (ADCs) and/or other circuits may include a capacitor array with multiple capacitors. The capacitors in the capacitor array usually have large geometries in order to keep parasitic capacitance below design specifications (usually well below inherent capacitance values). To build the capacitor array with many capacitors, large capacitance values and array area is required, which increases cost.